


Parenthood

by ArcticSwan



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Family, Love, Parenthood, Ship: Frent, Ship: Medal, daughter - Freeform, having a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Trent and Full Metal becomes parents.
Relationships: Frent, Medal - Relationship, Scott Carter & Trent Sawyer
Comments: 74
Kudos: 100





	1. The question

Trent had one hand resting on Metal’s lower back. His index and middle finger tracing a circle right over his man’s spine.

Metal was laying flat on his stomach, his head rested on his arms in front of him, his head turned towards Trent. A soft smile on his lips.

“I’ve been thinking…”

Metal nodded a little, a non-verbal ‘go ahead’.

“Should we…” he choked a bit, not really knowing how to get the question out, “I mean, do you want to…”

The smirk on Metal’s lips almost killed him. He loved that smirk, and every time he saw it, he still felt like his heart skipped a beat every time he saw it.

“Yes?”

Trent swallowed hard and let his hand flatten out against the small of Metal’s back.

“I was thinking…”

“Well, that’s hardly news…” Metal chuckled.

He chuckled in return, “Dork.”

Metal pushed himself up on his elbows and placed a quick kiss on Trent’s cheek, before he laid back down.

“Scott Carter…”

Metal cocked an eyebrow at the mention of his real name.

“Now that everyone knows about us.”

Metal nodded.

“-And you’re done operating.”

Metal gave a short nod as he tried to hide some sort of pain deep in his eyes.

Trent felt a bit guilty for bringing up that last part once he saw Metal’s reaction, but knew he would have to get his question across anyway, “-Would you like to start a family with me?”

Metal broke out in laughter and buried his face in his arms.

“Hey, you can decline without laughing…” Trent frowned and gave Metal a push.

“It’s not that…” Metal smirked once he recovered a bit, “I thought I was in trouble there for a second.”

Trent frowned a little.

“Yes.” Metal nodded against his own arms, “The answer is yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Metal smiled and turned to his side in order to wrap an arm around Trent, “I’d like that very much…”

“Yeah?”

Metal nodded a little, “Any thoughts about how we’re gonna do this? Surrogate? Foster? Adopt?”

Trent shrugged a little, “All good options. What do you think?”

“I don’t know… I kinda want to adopt.” Metal shrugged, “There’s enough kids who needs parents already. Don’t have to put any more kids into the world.”

Trent nodded and pulled himself closer to Metal, “True.”

“Should we go ahead and get the process started by Monday?”

“You mean that?”

“Think the process tends to take some time.” Metal shrugged, “Best to get started straight away.”


	2. Visit

“So, how’s the adoption process going?” Sonny asked as he stared out over the valley below.

“Good.” Trent shrugged, “It takes a bit of time, but it’s going well.”

“How’s Metal doing?”

“With the adoption process?”

“No.” Sonny shook his head, “In general. How is he handling life after…”

Trent tsked.

“Not that great?”

“He’s doing okay… I guess.” Trent chewed his cheek a bit, “Kinda hit a wall when he realized he wouldn’t recover well enough to come back. That was rough for a while.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“But, he’s doing better.” Trent swallowed, “Both physically and mentally.”

Sonny nodded.

The silence lasted almost a full minute.

“Hey, you think he’d be ready for a night out with the rest of us soon?” Sonny glanced over at Trent.

“Physically? Yeah, he’s ready.”

“Not mentally?”

“I don’t know.” Trent shrugged, “He might be? Or it might be too soon. I don’t know. Could be exactly what he needs as well.”

“Hard with cases like this.”

Trent nodded.

“Does he still hurt?”

“Every now and then…” Trent nodded, “He had a day this weekend where I almost commanded him to use crutches again because of the way he was limping. Another day he was able to jog a bit.”

Sonny nodded a little.

“Truth is, he might have some recurring pain for the rest of his life.” Trent shrugged, his left hand finding its way to cover the area where his shirt sleeve hid his scar, “We’re still figuring it out.”

Sonny nodded again, “You’re probably both tired, huh?”

Trent looked over at his brother, his eyes quickly glossing over, “Yeah.”

“Anything we can help with?”

Trent shook his head a little, “Don’t think so…”

“Well, you know we all want to help if we can.” Sonny shrugged, “Just let us know if we can help in any way.”

Trent nodded a little, “Think a few of you could just… Show up at our place?”

“Sure.”

Trent nodded a little, “Metal has isolated himself a bit since he realized he won’t make it back. And visit from one or two of you guys might be easier than actually showing up at Bulkhead.”

“Probably.”

“Can we try that? Like, you and Lisa or Clay showing up together?” Trent gazed out over the valley, “Think it’s best to start with just two at first. See how that goes.”

“Just let me know when’s a good time.” Sonny reached out and bumped Trent’s shoulder with his knuckles, “Okay?”

Trent nodded.

123123123

[A week later]

The doorbell rang as Trent was in the shower, and Metal figured he would have to answer it.

He got up and winced a little as his knee protested. He limped heavily the first five steps, but then it eased up and he limped less.

He opened the door and was surprised when Sonny and Lisa smiled back at him.

“Hey…” he stepped back a little, making room for the two of them to pass by, “Come in.”

“Hey!” Lisa smiled and chanced a hug, “How are you?”

Metal stiffened a bit at first, but soon relaxed in Lisa’s arms. “Better than last time you saw me.”

“Good.” She smiled and stepped back a little to look Metal up and down, “You’re looking good.”

Metal chuckled, “Well, that’s a lie if I ever heard one.”

“No.” Lisa shook her head, “You’re looking good. Healthy. I understand if you don’t feel like it.”

Sonny nodded behind her.

“Thanks.” Metal smiled a little, “Guess I’m doing good, all things considered. Let’s go sit down, you want coffee?”

“Only if you have it ready…” Lisa shrugged, “You don’t have to make any for us.”

“No, I’ll make some if we don’t have any left.” Metal chuckled, “But I’ll leave any snack-making to Trent, when he gets out of the shower.”

123123

“So, how’s the leg?” Sonny asked as Metal sat back down.

“Up and down…” Metal shrugged, “Not the best day today, but it’s fine.”

Sonny nodded a bit.

“So, how are you two doing?” Metal tilted his head a little as he looked at the two of them.

“I’m doing good.” Sonny shrugged, then looked towards Lisa.

“Yeah, me too.” Lisa nodded.

“That’s good.” Metal grinned and lifted his coffee up to his lips for a sip.

They all heard the bathroom door open and Trent padding through the hall.

“Hey, T! We got visitors!” he called out, just in case Trent had decided walking out with a small towel wrapped around his waist.

“I know!” Trent called back as his footsteps got closer, “Hello, got home a little later than I planned on. I tried showering quickly.”

“You knew they were coming?” Metal craned his neck to look at Trent.

“Yeah, I meant to tell you. Slipped my mind.” Trent shrugged a bit, it was a lie. He had chosen not to tell. “Sorry.”

“Hey, no worries.” Metal shrugged back, “I’d probably put on some nicer clothes, but I can go do that now…”

“Hey, you don’t have to.” Sonny shrugged, “As long as it’s not the uniform at the end of a two-week-plus mission with no chance of changing or washing the clothes.”

“Oooff… My nose just had a flashback…” Trent winced.

“Hey, that was all of us. We were all ripe…” Metal shrugged.

“-I know.” Sonny nodded, “I think my undershirt could be used to sedate people with.”

Trent nodded as well, “Yeah, my hair was so greasy and tangled… And yeah, I stank.”

“But, I want to go put on some better clothes.” Metal rubbed a hand over his neck, “I can’t sit around in worn out sweatpants and a holey t-shirt while you’re all dressed nicely.”

Metal took another sip of his coffee before he prepared to get up. His knee protested as much as it had earlier, so he tried just standing still for a few seconds before moving. The limping wasn’t every bit as bad as it had been earlier. But he still knew the others would notice.

123123

He came back a few minutes later, and felt Sonny watching him intently.

“Yeah, still limping.” He bit out as he prepared to sit back down.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to stare.”

“It’s okay…” Metal shrugged, “Like I said, it’s ups and downs. Some days I can walk without problem, other days Trent frets and claims I need crutches.”

Sonny nodded along, “And what do you think about that?”

“Disagree on principle alone.” Metal chuckled.

Trent chuckled, “You hard head…”

“So… I was thinking about having a small BBQ, just the team and spouses.” Sonny shrugged a little, “Pretty sure everyone would love seeing you again.”

“Yeah, it would probably do me good.” Metal admitted, “Had a spell where I didn’t feel like seeing people outside this house.”

Lisa nodded. “Well, whenever you’re ready, all your friends would love having you around again.”

Metal nodded and rubbed a hand over his achy knee, “Might need a push to get back out there. Speaking of which… Is this an attempt at socializing me?”

“Yeah…” Trent admitted.

“Thanks.” Metal smiled. 

123123

The evening rolled on, and Metal found that he actually enjoyed the company. He had been nervous about seeing their friends again once it became clear to him that he’d never get back on the team. But it had all went a lot better than he had expected beforehand.

He had even been able to relax while interacting with the others, almost forgetting that his life had entered a new normal he hadn’t expected and didn’t like at all.

123123

“Looks like he’s doing pretty okay…” Lisa shrugged as they drove towards her place again.

Sonny nodded a little, “Doing better than I expected of him…”

Lisa nodded, “It’s still weird not seeing him with the rest of you.”

“Yeah. Still weird having a new guy in his place.” Sonny drawled, “Still don’t know what I think of the new guy.”

She nodded.


	3. Telling their parents

“Oh, hey tough guy.” Susan grinned as she wrapped her arms around her son’s waist, “How have you been lately?”

“Good, mom.” Metal grinned and wrapped his arms around his mom’s shoulders, “And you?”

“Great, as always.” She smiled up at him before she stepped back a bit.

“Scott.” his dad nodded stiffly.

“William.” Metal nodded in return, “How are you?”

“Good.” Yeah, that was his dad in a shell, a man of real few words.

“Good.” Metal offered up a smile, “Charlotte and Jeffrey are here already, and Trent’s almost done with the dinner.”

“Well, if nothing else…” William shrugged, “Your _friend_ knows how to cook.”

Metal took a deep breath to keep himself calm. He had never really gotten along with his dad, and his choice in partner hadn’t exactly thrilled his dad.

“Oh, I can barely wait!” his mom smiled and placed a hand against his elbow, “Trent is such a good cook!”

“He really is.” Metal agreed, “Go inside, make yourself comfortable.”

His dad walked straight past him, but his mom decided to hang back and chat with him for a minute more before following her husband.

“He loves you, you know…” she shrugged, “He’s just… Emotionally amputated.”

“It’s okay mom…” he shrugged, “He never was the supportive dad, was he?”

She shook her head, “Just be glad you never met your grandpa. He made Will look like a teddy bear.”

Metal chuckled a bit.

“He’s proud of you.”

“He was proud of me making SEAL team.”

“No, he was proud of how you never do anything halfway.”

Metal shrugged a bit.

Susan took a deep breath and nodded towards his leg, “How’s it coming along?”

“My leg?”

She nodded a bit.

“Certainly not like it used to be…” Metal shrugged, “But it’s getting better every week. Still have ups and downs. Today’s fairly good.”

“That’s great honey.”

He nodded a bit, “I’ve got some other great news for you later.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded, “Can’t tell you yet.”

123123123

“I’ll say, you’re looking a lot better than the last time we visited.” Jeffrey complimented Metal.

Metal nodded a bit, “Yeah, wasn’t feeling too good the last time.

“Hey, no one expects you to be the life of the party three weeks after getting your knee mangled.” Jeffrey shrugged, “I was surprised you were out of the hospital when Trent showed your X-rays to me.”

“Yeah. It was.” Trent nodded and sat down by the coffee table while the roast rested on the counter.

Metal nodded as well.

“So, when are you gonna be back?”

“William.” Susan almost growled.

“That’s…” Metal shook his head, “That won’t happen.”

“What?”

Metal shook his head, “T… Please?”

“There’s too much damage for it to be even slightly realistic that Metal would be able to do what we do.” Trent swallowed, “Most of the surgeons said they would be surprised if he ever walked comfortably without support. As you know, your son is incredibly stubborn. He’s done everything in his power to prove them wrong and make it back. It’s just…”

“Sometimes things are what they are.” Metal shrugged, “Some of the higher ups offered me a job as an instructor last week. I’m gonna take it.”

“That’s great news!” both Charlotte and Susan cheered.

“Congratulations kid.” Jeffrey nodded, “You’ll do great.”

“I hope so.” Metal chuckled nervously, “Never really thought I’d end up as an instructor.”

“You’ll do great.”

William didn’t say anything.

“Well, I think the roast is ready now.” Trent smiled and jerked his thumb towards the dinner table, “Find your seats.”

  
123123123

“So…” Trent cleared his throat after the dinner, “I’ve got some dessert lined up as well, but that’ll have to wait a bit.”

“Oh yeah… I’m stuffed.” Susan chuckled pressing her palm against her stomach.

Metal chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, me too.” Charlotte nodded.

William nodded a little, “It tasted good, Trent.”

Jeffrey nodded as well.

“We have an announcement to make…” Trent grinned and looked over at Metal.

Metal nodded along.

“Good lord, you’re not getting married are you?” William frowned.

“No, William.” Metal shook his head, “Not yet at least.”

Trent almost smirked a bit, and looked over at Metal, “You want to do the honors?”

Metal nodded a bit, “So… Mom, dad. Charlotte, Jeffrey.”

Everyone looked at him with slight confusion, most of all William who was not used to being called dad.

“You’re going to have a granddaughter.”

“What?” Susan gasped, soon followed by Charlotte.

“Are you serious?” William asked, his voice softer than Metal had prepared himself for.

Metal nodded.

“Yeah, we’re serious. She’s from Uganda, we had a trip over there a few weeks ago to meet her and get through some legalities. She’s the prettiest little girl you’ll ever see.”

Metal nodded.

“Well, are we going to see some pictures of her?” William prompted, an actual smile on his face.

“Yeah!” Trent nodded and got up to find the photos.

123123123

“Oh, she really is the prettiest little girl ever…” Charlotte cooed.

“She’s gorgeous.” Susan nodded.

“You’re going to make a great little family…” Jeffrey smiled.

“-William?” Trent prompted.

Full Metal’s dad swallowed hard as he studied the photo of his soon to be granddaughter, “She’s perfect. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Yeah?” Metal almost couldn’t believe his dad’s reaction.

“Yeah.” William nodded, “You’re probably going to be good parents.”

Trent almost had to fight not to laugh at the shocked expression Metal sported, he managed to keep quiet anyway.

“-Thanks.” Metal all but choked out.

William nodded, “So… When do you get her?”

“In two weeks.” Trent smiled.

“How old is she?” Susan asked.

“She’s a little over three months.” Metal smiled.

“You’ve got a name picked out?” Charlotte pressed.

“We haven’t quite settled on one yet.” Trent shrugged.

“Got three names we’re still trying to chose from.” Metal added.

“Any chance we’ll get to know the top contenders?”

“No. Not before we have landed on one.”


	4. Morning hours

[Some weeks later]

_“Hey Jude… Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better.”_

Trent’s heart almost liquified as he quietly entered the living room at 5:10 in the morning. He had barely stirred a little when Alexandra had cried earlier, Metal had told him he’d get up and take care of her before he had been able to even figure out what the noise was.

He listened to Metal sing quietly to their daughter. To be honest, he had never really heard Metal sing before, which was a shame. He would have loved to listened to him sing every now and then.

Alexandra seemed to be enjoying it as well, as Metal fed her by bottle.

_“Hey Jude, don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better…”_

He sneaked closer and continued watching. He’d have to be at work in less than an hour, but for now he just wanted to stand there and secretly enjoy the moment.

Metal continued singing softly until Alex was done with her bottle.

“There baby-girl… Better now?” he heard Metal whisper to their daughter, “We better go wake up papa, or he’ll be late for work.”

“No… I’m awake…”

“Oh, hey! Didn’t see you there…” Metal looked over his shoulder at him.

Trent stepped closer and ran a hand over Metal’s hair before placing a quick kiss on Metal’s lips. Then he stroked the back of his finger against their daughter’s cheek.

“She’s beautiful…”

Metal nodded.

“Didn’t know you could sing…” He tilted his head as he smiled at Metal.

“Nah… I can’t sing.” Metal chuckled lightly.

“I just heard you…” Trent rolled his eyes a little, “I’d listen to that all day if you’d let me…”

Metal smiled and nodded to the seat next to him, “Wanna sit down with us?”

Trent nodded and stepped around Metal in order to sit next to him.

Trent stroked a finger under the sole of Alexandra’s foot, making the baby kick out towards him. “We’re going to have our hands full with her when she gets older.”

“Probably.” Metal grinned.

“You chaos loving freak…” Trent chuckled, “-I’m looking forward to it.”

Metal grinned even wider, then he looked down at their young daughter. “Man, we’ve got a lot to learn…”

Trent nodded and leaned his head on Metal’s shoulder. “Wish I could stay home with the two of you today…”

Metal let his head lean against Trent’s, “Well, you’ve potentially got a world to save…”

“Really don’t care about the rest of the world right now…” Trent whispered as he cupped his right hand around Metal’s forearm, his thumb resting against Alex’s leg.

He felt Metal smile against the top of his head.

“Sorry to break it to you, but you have to go anyway…”

Trent nodded a little, “I know.”

“You also need to get some breakfast before you leave for work…”

“Mhmm…” Trent nodded a little, but didn’t make a move to get up.

“Here, hold her…” Metal turned his head and placed a kiss on top of Trent’s head as he handed Alex over to him, “I’ll fix you some breakfast, and some lunch.”

“I love you…”

Metal offered up a smirk, “I know.”

Trent chuckled a bit as he focused on their daughter.

“-Love you too.”


	5. Later that day

“You look happy. How are things at home?” Jason asked as Trent entered the war room that morning.

“Great.” Trent smiled wide.

“And the little one aren’t keeping you up all night?” Ray tilted his head.

“She’s crying a few times a night. Wouldn’t call that keeping us up all night.” Trent chuckled.

“Come on, tell us more!” Jason shrugged, “You’re looking proud as can be…”

“Well…” Trent chuckled, “Metal is great with her. He got up early to feed Alex this morning. I stood up a little later… Metal was sitting on the couch, giving her bottle and singing to her.”

“Metal singing?” Sonny frowned.

Trent nodded.

“How horrible was it?”

“Not horrible at all. I didn’t know it, but he can sing.”

“You’ve been in a relationship with him for years, and you didn’t know he could sing?” Jason chuckled.

“Have you ever heard him sing?” Trent shrugged, “Cause he’s never done it while I have been present before, but… I could listen to it for days on end.”

“Aww, look at out boy…” Sonny grinned, “He’s so in love.”

“He’s in deep.” Jason nodded with an amused smirk.

Ray smirked, “Hey, when Alex gets a little older… And you straight-hair guys realize you’re in over your heads when it comes to 3C or more textured curls, Naima and I can help you understand. Okay?”

Trent nodded a little, “Thank you. We will probably need a crash course pretty soon.”

Ray nodded.


	6. Crying in the night

“Babe…”

Trent grunted and shifted away from where Metal’s hand was poking at his side.

“Hey, babe…”

Trent groaned a little, “I’m trying to sleep here…”

“Babe, you’ve gotta go get Alex.” Metal drew a shaky breath, “She’s crying.”

“Can’t you?” Trent yawned, “I came back from a spin up a few hours ago…”

“T… I wouldn’t be asking you if I could…” Full Metal all but winced.

Trent frowned, pushed up on one elbow and switched the lights on. He spent a couple of seconds studying his man. “-You’re in pain…”

“My knee did something funny when I turned around half an hour ago…” Metal bared his teeth, “Don’t think I can step down on that leg right now.”

Trent nodded as he started getting out of bed, “You need something? Ice, compression?”

“I need you to go get our crying daughter…”

“I know, but after…”

“Ice would be good.”

“You need any meds?”

Metal shook his head a little.

“Okay, I’ll get Alex.”

123123123

“Diaper change and a little singing didn’t do…” Trent frowned as he reentered their bedroom with Alex in his arms, “Think she wants her dad.”

“Or she’s hungry…” Metal shrugged a little, but prepared to take their daughter.

“If she doesn’t stop crying by the time I’m back with some ice for that knee of yours, I’ll find something for her.” Trent promised as he handed her over to Metal.

Metal nodded a little as he helped Alex into a better position laying on his chest.

Trent had barely crossed the doorsill to the hallway again when she started quieting down. Trent stopped and backtracked so he could lock eyes with his man, “That’s gotta be some sort of dark arts spell or something… Because I tried to get her to do that for almost fifteen minutes.”

“You did the prep work…” Metal winked in return, “She probably would have stopped now anyway.”

Trent shook his head gently as he chuckled quietly, “I’ll go get your ice now.”

“Thank you…”

123123123

He had laid next to Metal and Alex for a while when he decided he would have to ask. Because he knew that for him to actually blame pain for not doing something, it had to be bad. And for Metal to beg him to get up and take care of their daughter, Trent didn’t really want to imagine it.

“How’s the pain now?” He had found some painkillers and a bottle of water for Metal as well. And while Metal had refused needing any meds when he was asked if Trent should find any, he accepted them easily once they were inside the bedroom.

“Loosening up.”

Trent nodded and inched closer, “-Maybe I should… Maybe I should try to get an instructor job or something home based as well…”

“Why?”

“You weren’t able to go check on our daughter…” Trent swallowed and draped one hand over Metal’s left bicep.

“Yeah?”

“-What if that happens while I’m on a spin up or deployed?”

“That won’t be an issue.”

“How do you expect to know that?” Trent squeezed Metal’s arm a little, “You’ve got a crystal to look into the future with?”

“No…” Metal almost chuckled at the thought, almost.

“Then you can’t know…” Trent did nothing to mask the worried tone in his voice.

“T… It won’t happen.”

“This is not you… You never gloss over anything.” Trent shrugged.

“Trent. I’m telling you, it won’t be an issue.” Metal let his head roll sideways so he could look directly into Trent’s eyes, “Every spin up you’ve been on since we brought Alex home, I’ve had my crutches by the bed, had the carrier harness on the bedside table and moved her cradle into our room. Trust me, it’s not gonna be an issue.”

Trent swallowed a little, “Really?”

“I’ve got to plan ahead when you ain’t here.” Metal shrugged the shoulder connected to the arm Trent had his hand resting against, “But when you’re here, I let my guard down. I’ll admit that.”

“That’s not what I meant by ‘really’…” Trent’s expression was one of the few Metal still struggled to read on him, “I meant… You shouldn’t have to think about all of that… I’ll quit the team, get a desk job or start instructing… Something…”

“T… I’m gonna say this again…” Metal let his left hand slide over to interlock with Trent’s left hand, “You worry too much. It’s fine. We’re good.”

“But…”

“Babe… You really think I would have agreed to adopting in the first place if I had any doubts that I could manage to look after our kid alone?” Metal shook his head gently as a visual clue, “I knew what I signed up for. And it’s not like I’ll wake up unable to get up and help her when I’ve got my crutches.”

Trent kept his eyes on Metal’s expression in the dim light of Trent’s nightstand lamp.

“Relax. Please.” Metal offered up a soft smile and squeezed Trent’s hand.

“-Can you promise me to tell me if you need me to at home more often?”

“I will.” Metal nodded, “If I need it.”

“Thank you.”


	7. Tactical baby

He sat quietly and worked a crochet needle around some pink yarn. He had the yarn stored in one of his pockets and pulled out more when the string became too tight. He was making a crochet dress for Alex. Crocheting, yet another skill he learned in art school.

“Full Metal!” the sharp shout made him glad he had fitted Alex with a baby sized pair of noise cancelling headphones. He looked back and saw one of his colleagues walking towards him with a brisk stride.

He shoved his craft away in the same pocket before the familiar man came closer.

“Yeah?” He didn’t care to get up, his knee ached too much right now for that and Alex was sleeping in the baby carrier he had strapped to his own chest.

“Just had to check if it was you.” Jackson grinned, “Oh, that’s Alex?”

Metal nodded and looked down at his daughter.

Jackson hunched down on his heels to get a better look at his friend’s daughter. “Like just about every other person who’s seen her after you got her home, I’m gonna say this; She’s gorgeous.”

“You’re right. Both about her being gorgeous, and about that everyone has been saying it.”

Jackson grinned, “So, is it bring your kid to work day?”

Metal chuckled a little, “No, mom and William’s got the flu. Trent’s parents live too far away. Naima and everyone else we trust to babysit are either at work or busy in some other way.”

“So… Tactical baby…”

Metal let out a short laugh, “Guess I was begging for that with this carrier.”

Jackson nodded, “You are. If I ever find a girl who’ll stick with me long enough to produce offspring, I’m gonna veto having one of those carriers.”

“Bro, you’re gonna have to learn not to leave all of your dirty laundry all over before that happens.” Metal feigned a grimace, “I’m so glad I’m no longer on the same team as you. At least I won’t share tight sleeping quarters with you anymore.”

“Okay okay…” Jackson nodded, “You’ve got me.”

Metal nodded a little.

“So, how are you holding up? How do you feel training Green team?”

“Life’s good.” Metal shrugged, “I love being a dad. Love being able to come home every evening.”

Jackson nodded a bit, and glanced towards Metal’s outstretched leg, “You probably know the next question, right?”

“How’s my leg?”

Jackson nodded.

Metal took a breath and exhaled slowly through his nose.

“Not great, huh?”

“I’m sitting in a camping chair, waiting for my coworker and our green team to come back around…” Metal shrugged, “I’ve got the stopwatch.”

“But you’d rather be running with the young team?”

“You know I suck at sitting still when the race starts.” Metal shook his head.

“I know. Damn sled dog.”

“Sheep dog.”

“No, you’re some sort of hybrid.” Jackson chuckled, “Sheep dogs protect the pack. Not sure I really buy that. I don’t know what kind of sheepdogs they’re insinuating, but most sheepdogs I’ve ever seen has been herding the pack, kept them in place. Of course, there are some guardian dog breeds, or working dogs, that might be able to stand up to a wolf. But I’m not sure I’d call them sheep dogs. I’d bet on that Akbash dog and a few breeds like it, maybe with some doubt even Schäfer and Malinois as well... Sled dogs you give them a task, point them in a direction. They love the challenge, they love the tough work. They’ll protect their pack, they’ll run until they can’t no more. Some even run until they die. But, that’s not as romantic picture as the sheepdog.”

“You’re an odd one…”

“And that’s why I’m useful.” Jackson smirked, “How long until they’re supposed to be back?”

Metal raised his left wrist and glanced at the face of the watch on the inside of his wrist, “Should be here in about twenty more minutes.”

“We should go out for dinner together soon. Me, you, Trent. Like before.”

“Yeah.”

“As long as you’re up for it.”

“Hey, I’m back at work, right…” Metal shrugged, “But I won’t be hitting any dancefloors or anything. Actually, I’ll be the one to keep our table the entire evening.”

Jackson chuckled, then tilted his head so he got a better view of Alex. “She looks really happy in her sleep.”

“I think she’s content…” Metal nodded.

“I hope I can come by some time when the tactical baby is awake.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna talk with Trent and find a day that’ll work for all of us.” Metal smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QDS, thanks for writing tactical baby


	8. first day of daycare

“First day?” the lady next to him asked.

“That obvious?” Metal chuckled nervously.

“You look like you’re about to pass out from nerves.” The woman smiled, “First day is always the worst. The first week is somewhat hard, then it gets easier.”

“You’ve got kids here yourself?”

The woman nodded, “Got two of mine here. One’s almost four and the youngest one is seven months.”

“Alex here is a little past 6 months. Who knows, maybe they’ll be friends.”

The woman shrugged, “Lets hope…”

Metal nodded.

“I’m Laurel, nice to meet you.”

Metal was at loss for a second, not sure what he was going to say in return. “I’m Scott, but most of my friends barely recognize that name.”

Laurel tilted her head questioningly.

“I’ve been in the Navy since my early 20’s. Some nicknames stick harder than others.”

Laurel chuckled, “My twin brother’s got the same problem. He’s Army… Everyone calls him Butcher, or Butch.”

Metal’s lips quirked upward, “Well, now I feel a bit better about my nickname. Do you know how he got his?”

“Only thing I really know, is he never butchered anyone.” Laurel chuckled, “He had this plan of either getting more advanced medic skills, or maybe even let the army pay his way through med school. I don’t really know, I don’t know how all that works. -I think his buddies started making jokes about it. And it stuck. Even I call him Butch, his real name’s Kenny.”

Metal chuckled.

Laurel smiled in return.

“Well, most of my people call me Full Metal, or Metal for short.” He shrugged.

“Any specific reason for that?”

“Guess I hadn’t learned what fear and self preservation was back when I got it.” Metal shrugged again, “And some things stick with you. Might have been a little hard headed as well.”

“And now?”

“Well, if I got another nickname now, I bet it would be Scrap Metal or something like that.” He chuckled and shifted all his weight to his right leg in order to lift his left off the ground and bend his knee a few degrees. 

“Sounds like you’re a little hard on yourself.”

Metal shook his head, “No, only thing I can be used as now is an instructor.”

“The leg?” she asked, “I saw you walk up here with a hint of a limp.”

Metal nodded, “During my last deployment I messed up my knee and lower leg real good. Still struggle from time to time.”

Laurel nodded a little, then focused on Alex. “So, a little over six months old… huh?”

Metal nodded.

“That’s a little long to keep her at home around these parts.”

Metal nodded, “Yeah, I know. She’s adopted, and was almost four months when we got her home. We figured our family and friends were probably an overwhelming amount of new people without her starting daycare straight away.”

Laurel nodded, “I think I would have done the same. At least if there’s grandparents or friends that can step in to babysit.”

“There is.” Metal smiled.

“So, any reason today is the first day?”

Metal took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, my significant other is up for deployment. He’s shipping out in a few weeks. Figured it was best to get this done with before I’m alone.”

“Oh, okay…” Laurel nodded, “That’s probably smart.”

Metal nodded.

“Hey, since you’re new here. To the daycare crowd, I mean… Would you like to join a few of us moms for coffees tomorrow after work hours. We usually start meeting up around 5:30 p.m. on Tuesdays. Bring your partner if you want to.”

“That sounds lovely.” Metal smiled, “I’ll hear with Trent if he’s free tomorrow afternoon. I got the entire week off in case daycare is scary at first.”

“I did that as well.” Laurel smiled, “Both times.”


	9. Mom friends

Laurel waved as she saw the guy she now knew as Scott, or Full Metal, walk towards them with another man in tow. The other man looked to be slightly shorter, and was carrying Alex in the same carrier harness Metal had used the day before.

Metal waved back and turned to the man trailing behind him, said something and turned to face the women again.

“Hey Laurel…” Metal grinned as they got close enough, “Ladies.”

“Hey Scott.” Laurel smiled back, “This is Angela, Reese and Kristin. A few of the moms with younger kids at the daycare.”

“Nice to meet you.” Metal smiled, “This is Trent. Best medic in the world and I’m lucky enough to be his.”

“I’m not the best one, and you know it.” Trent chuckled, “I’m equally as lucky, by the way. Metal here is the best partner anyone could ask for.”

“Metal?” Kristin mused.

“Nickname.” Laurel clarified, “Like my brother.”

“Oh…” Kristin nodded, “You Army?”

“Navy.” Metal shrugged and pulled out a chair for Trent, “T, you want something to eat or drink?”

“You know I’m fully capable to get that for us, right?” Trent looked at Metal for a second or two, “Besides, you’re the one who’s probably overexerted your leg today. Sit down, get to know these lovely ladies, and I’ll get some snacks.”

Metal sighed.

“Go on…” Trent gestured to the chair, “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow if you keep impersonating the energizer bunny.”

“My leg’s fine today. Don’t worry about it.”

“Metal…” Trent warned.

“Okay… Okay.”

“And I’m pretty sure Alexandra wants to hang with you instead.” Trent shrugged a little as he started getting Alex out of the carrier. “Take her, I’ll get us something to eat and drink…”

Metal nodded and took Alex before sitting down.

“Gotta say, good catch with that one.” Laurel chuckled once Trent was out of earshot.

Metal almost blushed and nodded a bit, “Yeah, in more ways than one.”

Laurel nodded.

“Good at taking care of you?” Reese asked.

“Good at making sure I don’t do dumb shit anymore.” Metal chuckled and placed one hand over his left knee to transfer some heat from his hand to the muscles he knew would start stiffening up pretty soon. “Which is good, because I am not great at doing that to myself.”

Angela smiled.

“So, how are you doing today?” Laurel asked.

“Good.” Metal shrugged and repositioned Alex a bit, “My leg’s been good today, so I’ve been forgetting about it. Trent’s got a point, and I’ll probably pay for it tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” Angela tilted her head.

“Old injury.” Metal shrugged, “Some days I hardly notice it, other days… Crutches.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Angela frowned.

Metal shrugged, “It is what it is. We wouldn’t have adopted if I hadn’t gotten injured, and… Let’s just say that being parents beats both of us still being active and going on spin ups and deployments. Besides, it’s kinda fun to instruct the next generation.”

“So, you’re an instructor now?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah.” Metal nodded, “I am.”

“So, Alex… Do you think she’ll join the navy when she’s old enough?” Kristin asked.

Metal almost snorted, “I sure hope she doesn’t. I mean, I’d be proud, but… No. Hopefully she won’t.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I would be able to handle that. I know exactly how fast things can go from bad to worse out there, both Trent and I have sustained bad injuries through the years. Trent has also gotten an injury which should have retired him, but he made it back.” Metal sighed, “I just don’t want to ever encourage her to pursue that kind of lifestyle. If she does. Fine. But I won’t put her on that path.”

“What are we talking about?” Trent asked as he came back juggling two plates of sandwiches a coffee and a glass of juice.

He placed the juice in front of Metal and the coffee in front of the empty chair. Then he placed a sandwich in front of each of them.

“That I hope Alex will stay clear of a combat uniform in the future.” Metal confessed, “And injuries.”

“Oh…” Trent nodded, “Yeah. Let’s hope.”

“So, you’re both sailors.”

Trent nodded, “Both SEALs, actually.”

“I’m not anymore…” Metal shrugged.

“Pfft… There’s not one former teammate of yours, who thinks of you as anything less than a SEAL.” Trent looked over at Metal, “You’ll always be one.”

“Wait… You’re SEAL’s?” Reese’s jaw almost dropped.

“T…”

“Metal, these women will likely be some of our best mom-friends for many years to come.” Trent glanced over at his man, “I’m up for deployment soon. And I’ll be going on spin ups with little to no warning for what is hopefully years to come.”

Metal shrugged a little.

“It’ll be easier to explain why I’m disappearing without a word from time to time, and why pre-planning stuff might be hard for us as a couple if our future friends know.”

“I hate it when you make sense…” Metal chuckled, “Okay, I guess. But we’re normal guys. We’re not war freaks.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ll get to know you in a way where we won’t think of what kind of job you do, or have done in the past.” Laurel winked. 

“You’re right about that.” Trent smiled.

“Probably…” Metal added under his breath as he took his orange juice.

123123123

They had been there for almost forty minutes when Trent’s phone rang.

“Damn it.” Trent grimaced and started pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Take the car…” Metal sighed handing Trent the keys, “I’ll call someone to pick me and Alex up.”

“I’m sorry…” Trent sighed and looked at Metal with an apologizing look. 

“Hey, not your fault they need you.” Metal winked back, “See you when you get back home.”

Trent nodded and placed a quick kiss on top of Alex’s head and one on Metal’s temple before answering his phone and walking off.

123123123

“-Well, that was quick.” Angela tilted her head as she watched Trent walk off, “He didn’t even answer the phone before he left.”

“He has a different ring tone for work. That was it.” Metal shrugged.

“Must be hard to know that he could leave like that at every moment.” Angela followed up.

Metal shrugged a bit, “It’s a lifestyle. I’d like to say that I’m getting used to it.”

“But you’re not?” Laurel asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Metal chuckled, “I went from being the tip of the spear to being the one at home. I wasn’t ready to quit, still working through it.”

“Makes sense…” Reese nodded.

Metal nodded, “Still got a long way to go before I’m good with it. Still don’t understand how the wives of my former colleagues does it without having field experience.”

“Who says lack of experience doesn’t make it easier?” Kristin asked, “You’ve seen what the group does, you know what can happen.”

“I guess it’s harder to ignore the risks then, yeah.” Metal admitted.


	10. Leaving for deployment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry I've been absent a few days, and that this chapter is really, really short.

“Buh-bye” Metal waved the hand which wasn’t preoccupied with carrying their daughter, “Buh-bye… Wave buh-bye to papa, Alex.”

Alex repeated the same hand movements as her dad, her other hand was curled up in Metal’s t-shirt.

Trent was waving back, unshed tears welling up in his eyes.

They had spent the morning curled up on the couch after a nice breakfast. They had made a point of enjoying the last few hours before Trent’s deployment as much as they could.

123123123

It literally hurt him to wave goodbye to his little family for the next few months. He had no idea how the other family men managed this. It felt like his heart was being ripped apart fiber by fiber.

He wanted to stomp over there and wrap his arms around them both, but he needed to get on the plane.

A firm hand tapped against his shoulder, “Time to go, Trent.”

He looked back and saw Ray wink at him.

“We’ve got to go.” Ray tilted his head in the direction of the plane.

Trent swallowed the lump stuck in his throat and nodded, before facing Metal and Alex, “I love you, both. And I swear, I’ll smother you with love and affection when I get back. Okay?”

“Oh no, I’ll do that to you…” Metal grinned.


	11. Climbing trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've skipped a bit... Time-wise.   
> So, I guess Alex is about 2 1/2 - 3 years now...

“Dad! Dad! Look!”

He had been shot, stabbed, almost hit by an RPG on multiple occasions. He’d been hit by a truck and tortured. He had been held at gunpoint, and stared death in the eye more times than he could count. He’d been way too close to homewreckers going off, fallen off a cliff or four. Once he had fallen off a cliff in order to get away from a grenade going off.

Yet, seeing his kid that far up a tree was the scariest thing he could recall.

“Dad can’t reach that far up…” He got up on his toes as well as he could in order to reach up, “See? Can you come back down?”

Alex shook her head with a giant smile plastered on her face.

“Alexandra…” Metal furrowed his brows as he looked up at her.

She pouted.

“Come down to where I can reach you.”

She climbed a few branches down.

“That’s better…” Metal took a long, slow breath, “Can you come all the way down now?”

“No!” Alex shook her head, “Fun.”

_“How did I ever expect someone raised by two SEAL’s to not love adrenalin and heights?”_ Metal whispered under his breath.

“Alex, if you come down right now… We’ll get ice cream on the way home…” he offered, he wasn’t above bribery.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “What do you want? Mint chocolate chip or lemon?”

“Mint choc!”

“Okay…” Metal nodded, “Come down, and don’t tell papa, deal? He doesn’t like it when we eat ice cream before dinner.”

“Papa is dumb…”

“No…” Metal shook his head as Alex reached down for help to get down faster, “Papa isn’t dumb. He’s smart. A little strict some times, but he’s not dumb.”

123123123

They were halfway to the ice cream place, Alex stopped.

With a slight pout, she raised her arms, expecting her dad to pick her up.

“You tired of walking?”

She nodded.

“Yeah… Me too kid…” he sighed a little and bent a bit to pick up his daughter, “How about we have our ice cream and go home and watch Brave or Mulan?”

“CAN WE SEE BOTH?”

Metal shrugged as he started walking again, “Pick one first, then we can decide if we have time for both later…”

Alex nodded.

“Okay, then we have a deal.” Metal smiled and stroked a knuckle against Alex’s cheek.

123123123

“Oh, my little girl is home!” Trent beamed and picked Alex up as she ran towards him, “Did you have fun in the park with dad?”

She nodded like she had no plan of stopping.

“Dad doesn’t like me climbing…”

“-Doesn’t like you climbing too high…” Metal corrected, “It scares me Lexi…”

“You’re out there scaring dad?” Trent smirked as he fixed his eyes on his daughter.

“A little.” Alex flashed a big bright grin.

Trent then fixed his gaze on Trent, “Dinner’s ready in twenty. You…”

“I’m taking the couch.” Metal shrugged shyly, “Got to get my leg up for a little while.”

Trent nodded, stepped closer and placed a quick peck on Metal’s cheek, “Sit down and rest a little, hopefully your leg will be better tomorrow. Family dinner with your folks, remember?”

“I remember…” he nodded in return, placing one hand against Trent’s hip before he returned the quick kiss.

They stood like that for a little. Alex sitting on Trent’s left arm, Metal with his hand rested against Trent’s right hip. Trent’s right hand resting against the back of Metal’s neck.

“Oh, man…” Metal smiled softly, “Whatever you’re making today, smells heavenly.”

“Well, it’s one of your favorites… So…”

Metal flashed a proper grin.

“Go sit down, babe…”

Metal nodded a little and took a careful step backwards.

“Now, Alex…” Trent focused back on their daughter, “Do you want to rest with dad, or do you want to help me cooking?”

She looked from Trent, to Metal and back to Trent again. “Cooking!”

“Good choice…” Metal smiled,

123123123

By the time Trent and Alex had finished making the dinner, Metal was out cold on the couch. He laid on his back, his head rested against his arm and his leg propped up on a back cushion he had flipped down.

“What do you say Lexi? Should we set the table before we wake dad?”

Alex nodded, “Can we have green glasses?”

“Sure, we’ll pick the green glasses.”


	12. Breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I'm not the best at writing kids. Sorry for that.   
> Like, some three year olds talk non stop, pronounce their words well and have a large vocabulary already. While other kids are almost impossible to understand well into gradeschool (I have a family member with above average IQ, who people had to know WELL in order to understand until she was about 9 years old. She's adult now, and you'd never know if you didn't know already).   
> Some kids can take apart a lawnmover at age six and put it back so it starts working again, while a classmate of mine had to get DETAILED instructions about how to make a bed at age 21... (He still didn't make it on the fifth try.)

Alex sat on the kitchen counter while Metal spread butter over the second part of a halved bagel, before placing sliced banana on the top side and spread apricot jam over the bottom half.

He had already prepared a bagel for himself and Alex.

“Do you want to go wake up papa?” Metal asked.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, remember… He got a bit banged up on his last spin up…” Metal reminded her, “So, careful. Alright?”

Alex nodded obediently.

“You want me to lift you back down?” Metal asked as he poured up two cups of coffee and placed it next to the cold drinks on the serving tray he planned on bringing into their bedroom.

She nodded.

“Now, no jumping on papa to wake him, alright? His back hurts.”

“Like your leg?”

“Yes and no.” Metal shrugged, “His back hurts a lot right now, like my leg sometimes do. But, papa’s back will go all the way back to normal.”

“Oh…”

“That was a difficult way of explaining it, right?”

Alex nodded a little.

“Papa’s gonna be fine, eventually. That’s the important part.” Metal winked at her, “But right now, he’s not.”

Alex nodded as her dad reached out to lift her down.

“No jumping.” Metal reminded her once more.

She nodded again as her feet touched the floor.

123123123

“Papa-papa-papa-papa!” Alexandra repeated and poked a few fingers into his shoulder. “Papa, wake up.”

“I’m awake…” Trent almost moaned, eyes still closed.

“No, you’re not! Your eyes are closed.”

Trent sighed and opened his eyes in order to glance over at his daughter, “Alex… I’m tired… Dad is already awake, can you ask him instead if you need anything?”

“No, you need to wake up!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but you can stay in bed…” Metal chuckled from where he entered the room.

“I can?”

“Yeah!” Alex nodded beside him.

“We prepared breakfast in bed…” Metal smiled as he placed the tray on top of the chest of drawers, “You want help sitting up a bit?”

“Nah, I’ve got it…” Trent waved a hand, “I just need a bit of time.”

Metal nodded as he unfolded a bed tray which had been stored in the top drawer, he knew better than to push the issue.

A few minutes later Trent groaned, “Okay, could use a hand here…”

Metal nodded and stepped closer, guiding Alex down to the foot of the bed. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Everything from here to here hurts…” Trent frowned and indicated where his neck met his torso, and his hips, “I’m open to ideas.”

“Do you think it would be best to sit up first and then scoot back, or if I just grab under your armpits and manhandle you further up?”

“Both would suck.” Trent admitted, “I think sitting up would be best.”

“Yeah, I think so too, than we can get some pillows behind your back for you to lean on.”

Trent nodded a little.

“Alex, could you go get some more pillows from the couch or your bedroom?”

“Yeah!”

“Thank you.” Metal smiled.

123123123

A few groans and sharp inhales later Trent was rested against the pillows now stacked up against the headboard of their bed.

“Those bruises really doesn’t look good.” Metal furrowed his brows, “I think we have a jar of Icy-Hot in the medicine cabinet… If you want some later, or now…”

“Later.” Trent smiled as Alex climbed into the bed on Metal’s side and curled into her papa’s side.

Metal nodded as he placed the bed tray across Trent’s lap, then he placed the coffee, one plate with two halves of a bagel and a glass of orange juice on it. 

“Thank you…” Trent offered up a lopsided smile, “You two are the best.”

Metal smiled and found the second bed tray, unfolded it and placed it across Trent’s legs as well, but a little further down, “Just going to set this down here until I can climb in next to you…”

Trent nodded a bit.

Metal placed the two other plates, with one half of a bagel on each, the apple juice and the milk and his coffee on the other bed tray. Then he looked at Trent, “I’ll go get the Icy-Hot straight away… It can stand on the nightstand until you want it…”

Trent nodded.

123123123

“Papa, how did you get hurt?” Alex asked as she was halfway done with her bagel half.

Trent and Metal quickly glanced at each other, they knew that the day when Alex would start asking questions about Trent’s job would come. They just hadn’t expected it to happen while she was still three years old.

 _‘We should have made a plan for this…’_ Metal mouthed to Trent above Alexandra’s head.

Trent nodded gingerly, _‘What are we gonna say?’_

_‘Truth?’_

Trent nodded, _‘Watered down…’_

Full Metal nodded.

“Okay…” Trent nodded a bit, “The team I’m on was sent to a faraway country, to rescue this man who was taken by a group of very bad people.”

Alex nodded along.

“One of the very bad guys was meant to keep us out of a room. He wrestled with me, and pushed me over a railing. I landed on the stairs below. Uncle Sonny took care of the guy, while uncle Clay and uncle Ray helped me afterwards.”

“What did uncle Jason and uncle Brock do?”

“They rescued the man we were sent to rescue.” Trent smiled.

“Wow…”

Trent nodded at his daughter.

Alex nodded in return, “You’re awesome.”

Metal grinned, “You’re right about that Alex…”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” Metal nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

“How did you hurt your leg?”

Metal and Trent shared a glance once more, this time just sharing a nod.

“Well… Before you were born, I was a part of one of the teams, just like Trent.” Metal started, “My team and the team Trent is on worked together for a mission.”

“You did?”

“I did…” Metal nodded before looking over at Trent.

“There was this IED…” Trent swallowed.

“Bomb?”

“Okay, you’re way too young to know that…” Metal shot in, “Where did you learn that?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders, “I hear things.”

“And we would like to know where…” Trent pressed.

“You… And my uncles…” Alex shrugged, “When you sit and talk after I go to bed…”

Metal grimaced a little, “I’m sorry Alex, you were never meant to hear any of that.”

“It’s okay…” Alex smiled.

“No, no it’s not.” Metal shook his head, “You’re a kid, you’re our kid. We should make sure you don’t worry about things like that.”

“Why?”

“Because we want you to be allowed to be a kid for as long as possible.” Trent sighed and rubbed Alex’s shoulder, “And kids should be allowed not to know what bombs and IED’s are.”

Metal nodded.

“So what happened?” Alex looked towards Metal.

Metal all but rolled his eyes, “So, my team was really close to this building, which turned out to have a bomb inside it…”

“Metal…”

“What? She already knows what an IED is… I’m not going to gloss over what she already knows.” Then he mouthed _‘I’m not going to gaslight her’_ to Trent.

Trent nodded a bit.

“We heard someone call out that they were about to set off the bomb, in the local language.” Metal swallowed, glossing over most of the gritty details of the story, he hoped ‘bomb’ was just a word to Alex and not something she recognized as something which was able to kill a lot of people. He also glossed over the fact that they had actively been taking fire. “We had to get as far away from it as we could, quickly.”

Alex had her neck craned, looking up at her dad’s grey-ish eyes.

“I forgot about my surroundings. You know how I make you look both ways before crossing the road?”

Alex nodded.

“I didn’t do that, and I got hit by a small truck.” Metal grimaced, “Then when I landed, it drove straight over my leg.”

“Owie…” Alex frowned.

Metal nodded, “Yeah, it hurt.”

Alex looked over to Metal’s knee, stared at his pajama pants for a while before she spoke. “That’s where the scars are from?”

Metal shrugged a little, “It’s from that, and the surgeries I had to have after it.”

“To fix it?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to do that.”

“-Do what honey?” Trent tilted his head.

“Fix people.” Alex answered.

“That’s good Alex…” Metal smiled, “That’s good.”


	13. Jenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I should probably throw out some trigger warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> You'll encounter kidnapping.   
> There's mention or it insinuates rape/pedophilia, murder, torture and those kinds of nasty things.

He watched as Alex played with the other kids. He sat next to one of the moms who frequented the park with her kids, just like he did with Alex. His leg had been temperamental all week, and somehow it had felt even worse today. He had contemplated not going to the park at all, but the mix of Alexandra’s constant begging, and Sandra sending a text that she was bringing cookies and coffee for everyone had made him go anyway.

They had discussed the upcoming birthday party Sandra was planning for her youngest, and had brainstormed birthday themes for a while when Metal’s eyes were drawn towards the form of a man coming from the parking lot to the east.

The man wore a blue hoodie, faded jeans and sunglasses.

Metal kept his eyes on the man as he approached, not fast but not slow either. He walked with a purpose, like he belonged there.

But he didn’t.

Metal knew everyone who frequented the playground at the park. He knew all the moms and recalled how all their partners looked. Of course, the man could be a first-timer, but he wasn’t. He would have approached with a kid then.

The man approached alone.

“Sandra, I need you to slowly look towards your left, like you’re just gazing in that direction. Okay?” Metal ordered as he found Alex with his eyes.

“Why?” she replied, but did as Metal instructed.

“See that man?” Metal said in the same tone he would have mentioned that the sky was blue, “Blue sweater, jeans, sunglasses.”

“Yeah?” Sandra answered in the same tone, as if on instinct.

“Remember him. Tell yourself what his characteristics are, like you’d write him like a character in a book.”

“Why?”

“He’s not someone I know. He’s male, and approaching a playground without a kid. He’s dressed to fade into any scene…” Metal explained, “None of the kids are looking at him with recognition, none of the other parents either. -And my creep radar is going haywire.”

“You mean?”

“Remember how he looks.” Metal repeated, “And keep a close eye on your kids. Spread the word if you can.”

“You think he’s?”

“Better safe than sorry…” Metal looked away from Alex in order to shoot Sarah a grave look, “I can’t stay here. I have to get Alex home. I’ll tell as many of the other parents as I can while still keeping an eye on Alex, but I probably won’t be able to warn everyone. Okay?”

Sandra nodded.

123123123

He’d managed to get to half of the other parents at the playground, without taking his eyes off Alex, and without feeling like he would look suspicious to the strange man. But then the man had stepped closer to where Alex and a few of her playground buddies were playing.

Metal limped over to the bridge between two of the play-towers where his daughter and a few friends played. The man was only ten yards away.

Metal studied him without making it obvious. A skill many years as a Tier-1 operator had earned him.

He told himself their jaws were fairly similar. Things were always easier to remember if you made it familiar. The man didn’t have a beard, but did have stubbles. A bit more than an afternoon shadow, maybe even two-three days worth if it didn’t grow really fast.

His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, aviator looking sunglasses, but not real aviators. Some modernized thing which resembled it.

His eyebrows were visible. They were thick, really thick. Almost furry-looking. One of his main characteristics.

“Alexandra… We have to go home…”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Come on, Trent’s probably waiting for us.”

“No…” Alex shook her head, “Too early.”

“You’re not even wearing a watch… How do you know it’s too early?”

“Because Lisa always leaves a little before we have to go home to papa…” Alex shrugged a little and ignored Metal again.

“Yeah, but we have to go…”

“No.”

“We have to…” Metal moved onto plan B, “My leg is hurting a lot… I have to find somewhere better to sit than these park benches…”

“Jenna’s mom can drive me home.”

“Alex, no…” Metal sighed.

“I’m not going.”

Metal sighed and twisted around to look at Sandra, a ploy to get a better look at the man.

A straight, medium nose. Thin-ish bridge and rounded. So normal you’d forget it.

Thin upper lip, but a bit fuller lower lip. Scar on the left side of his upper lip, either from an accident or as a result of being born with a cleft lip, in the time before the surgeons managed to erase almost every trace of that.

He had dark blond hair, curly, a little looser than Brock’s curls. But more like Trent’s color.

Big ears, sitting close to his head. Like his uncle Toby.

The man was pale, but not blindingly so. Just enough that he expected some sort of indoor job. His hands also screamed indoor job. His hands were of normal size for an average man, but his fingers and hands were slender. Metal doubted the man had any real experience with rough labor.

The man was in inch or two shorter than what Metal was himself. Wider shoulders than hips, but still slender looking. He could have some muscles hidden under the hoodie, but not a lot. More sinewy than muscle. Like he imagined Clay’s physique would have been in high school.

“Alex…”

“No!”

_Dammit, time to bring out the big guns._

“Alex… I thought we’d do something fun before we went home to papa…” Metal tilted his head and waited until she looked at him, “If we leave now, we’ll be able to stop at the ice cream place and have a scoop each before we go home. But that’s only if we leave right now.”

“CAN WE?”

Metal nodded, “But that’s a secret we don’t tell papa, okay? He still don’t want us to eat ice cream before dinner.”

Alex nodded like her head was going to fall off if she stopped.

“You want me to help you down from there, or do you want to hurry through the rest of the castle?”

“I want to slide…”

“Okay, get moving little lady.” Metal nodded and pointed towards the end with the slide. The same side as the strange man was at.

Metal walked on the ground alongside Alex for the rest of the climbing castle, until they reached the end with the slide. He was merely six feet from the guy. The hairs along his arms and neck stood on end, his lizard brain told him to deck the guy. A quick elbow to the schnoz or something like that.

His entire body felt it. His primal instincts telling him that danger was close.

Metal held his hand out for Alex, she grabbed it as soon as she was off the slide. “Which flavor do you want?”

He gave the man a nod as he passed him. It would be strange not to, as close as he was when he passed him. The man followed him with his eyes for a few steps, before giving a nod of his own.

Metal didn’t really hear Alex’s reply, his brain was logging info about the man.

A sliiiight sprinkle of freckles, not obvious. Like his own mom.

His left ear had an indentation at the lobe, a piercing with the jewelry removed.

“Sounds good Alex…” Metal kept his tone light, “I think I’ll have soft serve today…”

Adidas shoes, black, with the plastic looking toe cap.

123123123

Hours later he sat in the bathtub, water as hot as he could stand it in hopes of pleasing his agonizing leg.

There was a knock at the bathroom door before Trent stepped inside. He had an exasperated look on his face and held the pullover Alex had worn earlier.

“Care to explain this to me?”

“What?” He was tired, exhausted, beat.

“There’s a stain on her sweater.”

“She’s a kid. Kids attract stains…” he shrugged back, closing his eyes for a second.

“I know.” Trent nodded, “But you see… Kids only attract the stains they are close enough to get.”

“Solid logic.” Metal nodded.

“Why is there a mint smelling green stain on her sweater?”

Metal grimaced, he knew Trent was onto him.

“We have a deal…” Trent shook his head, “No dessert, candy or sweet snacks before dinner.”

“I know…” Metal shrugged, “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t keep doing this… Bad habits she gets now will follow her.” Trent sighed as he put the lid down on the toilet and sat down on top of it, “We both agree that she needs a nutritious and varied diet, and she needs to get healthy eating habits.”

“I know… I’m sorry…”

“This is the third time this month…”

“I’m sorry.” He was so tired, he felt the stinging begin behind his eyes. He felt like someone had unhooked a dynamo inside him, causing his batteries to run flat. He felt deflated. “T… I’m sorry.”

“You said that the last time I brought it up…” Trent rolled his eyes a little, “Yet you keep doing this.”

Saying how poorly he felt would only sound like an excuse. A bad one, probably. Best to keep his mouth shut.

“Look, I’m sorry I’m a shitty parent sometimes…”

“No, you’re not a shitty parent.” Trent shook his head, “You just… You spoil her too much.”

He tried to sit up a little straighter in the tub, but something in his knee jarred and the pain visualized itself all across his face.

“Your leg?” Trent’s voice softened.

“Yeah, it sucks today… Got worse throughout the day.” Metal admitted, not meeting his partner’s eyes.

Trent tilted his head, hoping to lock eyes with Metal. No such luck.

“It’ll be fine.” Metal shrugged, looking at the foamy bubbles floating on top of the water. “I’ll just… Take it slow for a couple of days, maybe try to keep my weight off it if I can…”

Trent leaned forward, still trying to lock eyes with Metal. He eventually ended up sitting on the floor beside the tub, before he reached his goal.

“I’m a shitty partner now, right?” Trent’s voice was almost hollow, his shoulders slumped, his expression a bit sad.

“What?” Metal shook his head, “NO.”

123123123

“It’s because you’re in pain…” he wanted to beat himself up for not realizing it earlier, he was pretty sure he could have picked any of the times he knew his partner had taken Alex to eat ice cream or anything like it before dinner, and it would have correlated with his partner’s bad-pain-days.

The misty eyes looking back at him was answer enough. He felt like such a dork. Such a douchebag.

“Why didn’t you just say so…?”

He knew as soon as he asked the question. He knew Metal hated making excuses, he’d rather take the blame for something he didn’t do than to make an excuse for something.

“Babe…” he sighed, “It’s okay… I should have realized it sooner.”

Metal shook his head, gently.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, don’t be…” Trent shook his head, “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me… I just behaved like an A-level jerk.”

Metal was about to respond when his phone rang.

Trent reached for it, “It’s Amanda from the playground…”

Metal reached for a towel and dried his hands before taking the phone and answering it.

Trent watched as Metal’s expression changed five seconds into the call. He only heard Metal’s side of the conversation, but caught enough to know it was some sort of bad.

“I can be there in forty minutes or so…” Metal said, “I’m currently taking a bath, but I’ll be there as quickly as I can.”

“What’s going on?”

Metal waved a hand as if to instruct Trent to stay quiet,

“Or that… That would probably be just as good.” Metal nodded, “Yeah, just let them know my address. And I’ll be by later tonight if you need that.”

His partner paused a bit. Listened.

“No, of course it’s not a problem. You shouldn’t be alone about this.”

Another pause.

“Okay, so you’ve got Sandra and Laurel there as well. I still want to be there to support you.”

Yet another pause.

“Okay, deal.” Metal nodded, “I’ll get Trent to drive me over when I’m done with the cops.”

“Cops?”

Metal held up a finger to silence him.

123123123

A few minutes later the call was over, and Trent chanced asking, “What was that about? Why cops?”

“-The ice cream today…” Metal sighed, “I saw this guy who set off all my alarm systems. I had to get Alex away from there. She wouldn’t go… So, ice cream.”

Trent didn’t follow, but he knew Metal was a wizard when it came to reading people. And if he said ‘all’ his alarm systems went off, then he’d believe him.

“I warned most of the other parents, and told them to warn the rest. Then I worked on getting Alex to leave.”

Trent nodded a little, sensing where the whole thing was headed.

“Apparently, the guy I saw left just after we did. And they all relaxed.”

Trent was getting a bad feeling.

“A couple of hours later, Amanda, Laurel and Kristin decides to leave.” Metal swallowed thickly, “And they can’t find Jenna.”

“Oh no…”

Metal nodded, “A couple of the kids say she left with the man in the blue sweater. Says they heard something about puppies.”

Trent covered his mouth with his hand, he felt instantly sick to his stomach.

“I saw the guy. Walked straight past him when I left. I studied him.” Metal looked down at the water again, “Cops are coming here to get a witness statement.”

Trent nodded a little.

“Where’s Alex?”

“On the couch, watching Frozen.”

“When the cops come, can you take her down to Mrs. Ruiz, and stay there with her until I call you? I don’t want her to hear everything.”

Trent nodded, “I could come back up and support you…”

“Bro, my brain is still going haywire from earlier today. I don’t want to trust anyone else with Alex today…”

Trent nodded, “I get that…”

“Aw, man… I hope she’s okay…”

Trent let his hand wrap around Metal’s, “This is probably extra hard for you?”

A tear rolled from Metal’s left eye, “Anything like this is hard for everyone.”

“But… One of your best buddies went missing when you were a kid.”

“There’s more to that story…” Metal swallowed hard.

“Do you want to tell me?”

Metal nodded, tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

Trent waited patiently.

“Short story. I was there, when he was kidnapped.” Metal choked out, “Me, Reggie, Arnold and Thomas. We were playing war at the local playground. Unsupervised. It was a different time back then.”

Trent felt his heart squeeze painfully, and he squeezed Metal’s hand in return.

“That was the first time I felt… The man had this kind-evil smile.” Metal sniffed, wiping his eyes with his free hand, “My instincts were screaming ‘danger’. I tried to convince Reggie we should all go home. But the man said he would buy candies to us if we could show him to the candy store. He said he was new in town, and didn’t know where it was. Arnold and Thomas listened to me, Reggie didn’t.”

Trent felt a couple of tears roll down his own cheeks.

“That was the last time any of us saw him alive,” Metal choked out, before someone knocked at the door to their apartment with the sort of authority only cops can provide while knocking at a door.

Metal made a quick attempt to get out of the bathtub, but the only result was him grimacing and cussing under his breath.

“I’ll get the door. Take the time you need to get up, and just let me know if you need help or anything.”

Metal nodded, his expression still twisted in pain.

123123123

“Hey, I’m officer Grant, this is agent Bennet, and this is Mrs. Blake, she’s a sketch artist.” The policeman outside his door said in a hollow tone, “I suppose you’re Scott Carter.”

“No, I’m his partner.” Trent shook his head, “Please come in, Metal, sorry… Scott has a physical disability, and he was taking a bath when Amanda called him. He’ll be out in a little while.”

The police officer nodded, “That’s okay.”

Trent gestured inside the apartment, “Please come in. I’ll get you some coffee while you wait.”

“It’s not necessary…” Officer Grant shook his head a little.

“I already had some coffee brewing, it’s no hassle.”

“Okay then, thank you.” Agent Bennet nodded.

123123123

Trent had barely managed to place the coffee cups in front of the three strangers when Metal called from the bathroom, “Hey, T… I could use a bit of that help now.”

Trent held up a finger as an indication for the three that he’d be back in a moment, then he walked to the bathroom door.

“What do you need?”

“Crutches.” Metal bit out from where he now was seated, almost fully dressed on top of the toilet lid, “Or you to carry me.”

“That leg really seized up?”

Metal nodded while offering up a grimace.

“I’ll get them.”

“Thank you.”

A short minute later Trent was back with Metal’s crutches. “You good?”

Metal nodded in return as he grabbed the crutches and used the wall of the bathtub as help to get up.

“Are you taking Alex down to Mrs. Ruiz?”

“Yeah, I will.” Trent nodded as he held the door open for Metal.

Metal hobbled over, introduced himself and shook hands with the three new people inside their apartment

“Okay, we can sit in the chairs and couch over there…” Metal nodded towards it, “I need a comfortable place to sit.”

123123123

Rita Blake let her eyes roll over the room. She saw a loving home, where the people belonging to it really cared a lot about each other. There was a corner reserved for toys and playtime, a keyboard was placed along the wall next to it and a guitar hung right beside it.

There were photos everywhere, but not in a way which made it overwhelming. It still looked stylish, not tacky or like someone’s grandma went wild. The pictures displayed told a story. She saw photos of the two men through the years. She saw a photo of them, from years ago, both men in uniform, the man they were there to talk with had one arm hung over the shoulder of the guy who left with their daughter. They looked more like buddies back then than partners. But she expected that would have to be taken back when the military wasn’t fully okay with same sex partnerships.

She saw another photo of them in shorts and t-shirts, on top of a mountain. Same positioning, but they looked more like partners in that photo than the last one. She couldn’t point out why, but the photo felt different.

And there were photos of the three of them with people Rita had never seen. Friends probably.

And then there was a lot of photos of their daughter, and them with their daughter. Everything from situation photos to family photos taken by a photographer.

She looked over to the kitchen and dining area while the agent and the police man did the initial talking with the man. Just by glancing at the kitchen area, she knew at least one of the men liked making food from scratch. The way the dining table looked, told her that they ate together every chance they had and that they often ended up sitting by the table for a long while afterwards.

She heard the conversation roll around to where her skills would be helpful, so she drew her eyes back to the man sitting in the recliner chair at the end of the couch.

123123123

The guy they were taking a witness statement from, Scott Carter, had made him walk over to one of the bookshelves to get out a grey album. He had proceeded to sort through it, pointing to people familiar to him and what parts were similar-ish to the guy he had seen earlier.

At first it had felt weird, but then he saw a picture of the two men of the house in full gear with a bunch of other guys dressed just like them. He figured this wasn’t the first time the man had been forced to memorize someone’s looks in a short amount of time.

“So, you were spec ops?” the agent next to him asked, “SEAL.”

Not really a question, more of a statement from the agent.

“I was.” Scott nodded, “Years ago. I’m an instructor for green team now.”

“Cool.” The agent almost smirked, “I used to be Delta, then the firm pulled me in on more and more things. Then they hired me.”

The man they were there to interview offered up a courtesy smile and a nod.

“You’re good at this.” The agent followed up, “If you ever get tired of instructing guys who want to be SEAL’s, give me a call. I could pull some strings. Pretty sure our instructor jobs pay better.”

“Thanks, but for the time being… This is my place. The job I have is the second best.”

“First one being out with your brothers…” Another statement from the agent.

Scott nodded, “Yeah. But for someone who ends up needing crutches if they walk too much a day… No way I’ll ever be an active operator again.”

The agent nodded, and they all fell silent for a couple of seconds.

“So, did you hear his voice?” the agent next to him followed up.

“No, he didn’t speak while I was there.” The former SEAL shook his head.

“So, Mr. Carter…” the sketch artist cut through, “Does this look like the man you saw?”

He studied it for a second, “He had a slightly slimmer nose, but other than that… That’s perfect.”

She made some slight altercations and showed the drawing again.

“That’s perfect.”

“Great.” The agent nodded, then found a business card from his pocket, “If you can think of anything else. Call me.”

Scott nodded.

“-And if you decide you want to try other pastures… Call me.”

“Yeah, if I feel like it. I will.” Scott nodded, “Now, I hope you get Jenna back. And I’m pretty sure I could pull some strings and get at least one SEAL team looking for her as well. If that doesn’t interfere with your…”

“-It would have to be as civilian volunteers, if we find an area we’d like to do a search in…” the agent shrugged a little, “I’ve got your contact info. I’ll call you if that turns out to be interesting for us.”

Scott nodded again.

123123123

Right after the trio had left, Metal called Trent and had him come back up. Then they drove to Amanda’s place in order to be there as support.

Trent and Laurel ended up watching the kids, while Metal and Sandra kept Amanda company and tried to calm her.

They stayed there all evening and throughout the night. None of the grownups slept, while the kids had a sleepover in Jenna’s sister’s room.

It ended up being a long night. They were all worried and scared.

A long morning followed.

Hours rolled past, early morning hours rolled into late morning hours, then lunch time.

Then Amanda’s phone rang.

All of the adults froze, just staring at the playing phone for three rings before Metal reached out to answer it. He looked over at Amanda for the go-ahead to answer.

She gave a short nod.

“Hello, this is Amanda Keller’s phone. This is Scott Carter.”

The women and Trent saw tension fall from his shoulders and a relieved cautious smile spread across his face.

“Am, it’s one of the agents who were looking for Jenna. They’ve got a girl with them who really wants to hear her momma’s voice.”

The phone was snatched out of his hand at the speed of light, and shortly after happy tears were flowing freely a few seconds later, and an hour later Amanda and her husband was meeting Jenna at the hospital where some tests were being taken. 


	14. Christmas is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies.   
> Merry Christmas to you all.   
> I hope you have a good and safe holiday full of cheer.

“Is it a gift? Would you like me to wrap it?”

“That would be awesome.” Trent nodded as Alex pulled on his hand, “What is it Alex?”

“I know a sweater dad wants for Christmas!”

“Okay, we’ll go look at it once the nice lady has wrapped up the present for Grandma Charlotte.” Trent smiled, “Then I think we’re done with the Christmas shopping.”

Alex grinned.

“And you know what we’re doing next?” Trent grinned back, in a tone he knew would hype the soon to be five year old up.

“No…”

“Remember I said I was going to make something after you went to bed yesterday?”

Alex nodded.

“I made the dough for gingerbread cookies and sugar cookies.” Trent smiled, “We’re baking cookies later.”

“WE ARE?”

“Yeah.” Trent nodded.

“With frosting?”

“Pretty sure we can make some with frosting as well…” Trent shrugged, “Maybe dad can show off his artistic skills.”

Alex nodded along.

“Sounds like you’ll have a beautiful evening…” the lady at the register smiled.

Trent nodded, “I expect so, hope you’ll have a great evening as well.”

“Thank you.”

123123123

A couple hours later, Trent was rolling out gingerbread dough, Alex was using the cookie cutters poking out gingerbread cookies. Leaving the table riddled with cookie men, women, hearts, dinosaurs, tanks and dogs amongst other figures. 

Trent glanced over at the keyboard where Metal was playing Christmas songs and quietly singing the songs.

Trent smiled. He hoped every Christmas could look like this, or something similar to this. Him and Alex baking, Metal taking care of the caroling.

He loved that Metal felt more comfortable singing now than earlier. He had loved the sound of Metal singing ever since the first time he’d walked in on him singing for Alex. Later he had learned that Metal had taken both piano and guitar lessons as a kid and teen, and he certainly still knew how to play them.

Alex sang as well, on the more childish Christmas songs. Trent could barely wait until she was older and would remember the words to all the songs Metal knew how to play.

123123123

Metal finished playing ‘frosty the snowman’ and turned around on the small bench he sat at. He watched his partner and their kid as the two of them were making Christmas treats. He grinned and got to his feet. “Hey, the two of you want hot chocolate in a little while?”

The squealed ‘yes’ from Alex left no room for doubt.

“I’d like one too…” Trent beamed.

Metal smiled as he stepped close enough to place a kiss on Trent’s cheek, before stepping next to Alex, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Wow, you cut out those cookies?”

“I did!” she looked up at him.

“They look GREAT!” Metal grinned, “I bet they’re going to taste as good as they look.”

“I think so too!” Trent smiled back at Metal and Alex.

“Can we have cookies when they’re done?” Alex looked over at Trent, before she looked back up at Metal.

“Yeah, why would we make cookies if we weren’t going to eat a few straight away?” Trent chuckled, “Well, after they have cooled a bit.”

“Nice!”

“I’ll fix that hot chocolate now…” Metal chuckled, “You two are doing an awesome job with those cookies.”

123123123

When the evening rolled around, they put on a Christmas movie, curled up on the couch with two kinds of cookies and more hot chocolate.

Metal sat on the left side of the couch, his legs propped up on an ottoman which stood at that end. Trent laid on his side with his head rested on Metal’s lap, and Alex sat with her legs crossed under her in front of Trent’s torso.

Metal chanced a look to his right. Alex was completely lost in the movie, Trent was half asleep with his head rested against his lap.

This was it. This was happiness.


	15. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so another Christmas chapter for you guys. 
> 
> I figured since Christmas this year has been a little different for most of us, it should be for Trent and FM as well. Just, another different than ours. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, MERRY CHRISTMAS

Susan felt her smile falter a little when her son opened the door, leaning against a pair of crutches. She hated seeing her son in pain, and she knew he didn’t use the crutches when he wasn’t in pain.

123123123

“Hey mom, William-dad...” Metal smiled, “Come in, Trent and Alex had to go to the store. We forgot something for the dinner, or the dessert, or something…”

“The leg acting up again?” Susan looked down at Metal’s leg.

Metal nodded a little, “Yeah, I twisted my ankle a little, and my knee… And with my old injury… It’s…”

“Bad enough?” William tilted his head a little.

Metal nodded a little, “I have barely slept for the last few days. I can’t find any non-painful positions. Ice, rest and meds aren’t doing a damn…”

“If you had called us, we could have let you rest instead.” William offered up a sympathetic grimace.

“No. It’s Christmas Day.” Metal shook his head, “Of course we’re going to celebrate it together. But I won’t be Santa Claus this year. I will find a good place to sit, and stay there. Move as little as possible.”

“So, are Charlotte and Jeffrey coming as well?”

Metal nodded a little, “Their plane lands in fifteen minutes, they are renting a car, so I guess they’ll be here in about one and a half to two hours.”

“So, since you’re not in shape today… How about we take both the tasks when Trent and Alex gets here? You can’t help Trent with the preparations, so I’ll do that. And your father will keep Alex busy.”

“That would help us out a lot.” Metal smiled as he lowered himself onto the recliner.

It hurt to hear her son’s breath catch in his throat as the task hurt him.

“Anything I can help with before Trent gets back?” Susan asked, watching her son.

“I… I don’t know what Trent has done or not… Well, except for decorating the three and everything else.” Metal shrugged, “I’ve been out of commission, today’s the first day I’ve been hobbling further than to the bathroom and back to bed in almost a week.”

“Have you been to the doctor with it?” William asked.

Metal nodded, “Nothing that shouldn’t heal itself in a couple of weeks. But sure sucks in the meanwhile.”

William nodded, “Do you need anything?”

“Nah… I’m okay.”

“Sorry to tell you, but you’re not convincing.” William chuckled, “Have you taken your meds?”

“I wouldn’t be upright today if I hadn’t eaten them like SEAL tic-tac’s already…” Metal sighed and leaned forward in an attempt to position his leg differently, a very painful task.

“Would it help to ice it?”

Metal shrugged a little, “Okay, maybe.”

“I’ll find an ice pack for you.” William offered up a kind smile. 

“Thank you.”

123123123

“GRANDPA!!! GRANDMA!!!!” The excited squeal was enough for William to brace for impact when his granddaughter came sprinting at him as soon as her papa had opened the door.

“Hey princess!” William grinned back, caught Alex and tossed her into the air a few times, much to Alexandra’s amusement, before he let her sit on his left arm while he talked to her. “You ready for Christmas?”

“Yeah!” Alex grinned, “I think Santa’s coming later!”

“I think so too…” William chuckled back, still unsure of who would be Santa Claus now that it was clear that Metal’s leg was acting up. And Trent usually was busy with something in the kitchen area when ‘Santa’ came around. He figured he’d have to figure out an agreement with Jeffrey of who would be the replacement Santa.

“Hey, since dad doesn’t feel too well, and papa’s got to get the dinner ready… Do you think we should play with dolls or draw or something?” William asked.

“Can we draw?”

“We sure can sweetheart.” William chuckled, “But I think Grandma wants her welcome hug as well first…”

Alex nodded, as William handed her over to Susan.

Trent smiled at the look of the three of them, before he looked over at Metal and his shoulders slumped a bit, a soft, loving smile still on his lips, but sorrow in his eyes. He walked over next to him, placing a hand on Metal’s shoulder. “If you need to, you can go lay down until dinner…”

“I don’t want to be the worst host ever. I’m already a bad one for just planning to sit around doing nothing all evening.”

“You’re in pain, and you have a tendency to turn pale when it’s really bad…” Trent whispered, “And you’re pale right now…”

Metal sighed, he wasn’t able to hide how bad it was. He knew that.

“I’ll make sure we wake you so you can eat dinner and do the other fun stuff with the rest of us.” Trent promised, still in a hushed tone, “But the way you’re looking right now, you won’t be able to stay up until we’re done with the dinner if you don’t try to get a couple of hours…”

Metal nodded with defeat.

“I’ll help you get that leg elevated.”

123123123

Metal hadn’t noticed that he had actually fallen asleep, before his dad poked him awake.

“Immawake…” far from it, “I’m awake.”

“Well, you’re coming around…” William chuckled, “Trent sent me in to wake you up.”

“Oh, thanks.” Metal offered up a tired smile, “Dinner now?”

“In approximately twenty minutes.” William nodded, “We figured you’d might a little while to get ready.”

“Thanks. Yeah.” Metal nodded as he pushed up to his elbows, “Hey, you think you could help me find some clothes? I can’t really celebrate Christmas in those sweatpants I was in when you got here.”

“Pretty sure that’s allowed when you’re in that kind of pain.”

“No.” Metal shook his head, “No, I can’t… It’s Christmas…”

“And it’ll still be Christmas if you celebrate it in worn out adidas pants and a frayed navy t-shirt.”

“You know, half a decade ago…” Metal chuckled, “You would have used your staff sergeant voice and forced me to dress correctly.”

William nodded a little, “I was a douchebag.”

“Not really.” Metal shook his head, “We just… Didn’t get along back then.”

William chuckled, “No, I was a douchebag. Even after you got injured. And even for a while when Alex was a baby.”

“Nah, you changed as soon as we told you about her.” Metal smiled.

“I’ve been thinking a lot the last few years…” William sighed as he sat down on a wooden chair placed in the corner, next to the nightstand, “I was a bad dad to you, growing up. And for a long while after that as well. I feel guilty about it. I didn’t do the typical dad and son stuff with you, I never remembered to let you know when you were doing things well. I sucked as a dad.”

“Hey, let’s let bygones be bygones…” Metal winked, “You’re great at being a grandpa. And you’re… Hell, I’ve started calling you dad most of the time. You’re good, now. Could you give me a hand up so I can sit?”

William helped Metal up, “I’ve got a lot of time to make up for…”

“Don’t think about it.” Metal sighed. Then he nodded to the wardrobe, “Could you find some Christmas-y clothes for me?”

William nodded, stood up and walked over to it. “What am I looking for?”

“Black, creased pants. Cheap material… Those are slightly larger than the others, and feel good against my leg.”

William nodded and sorted through the hangers with pants on. “This one?”

“Correct. But I’ll need a belt to go with it as well.” Metal nodded, and William hung it over the chair he had been seated on earlier.

“Socks?”

“Some with a loose band on top.”

“Not constricting.”

“Right.” Metal nodded.

“These?” William asked after a quick search, pulling at the top of one of them to show it was real elastic.

“Yeah, those are great.”

“You want an undershirt?”

“Nah…” Metal shook his head, “It’s warm enough, and the less layers I have to care about, the happier I’ll be.”

William nodded, “So, what kind of shirt do you want?”

“Solid color.”

“Grey, or whatever pretty name this purple is… Your mom likes you in those colors, and that dusty red.” William grinned, “Actually any dusty looking color…”

“Lavender.” Metal chuckled, “It’s kinda lavender-y… And yeah. She’s told me… Trent agrees.”

“Well, they’re right. You suit colors which aren’t bright.”

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure you can pick out which parts of the wardrobe belongs to me and which belongs to Trent.”

William chuckled, “Yeah. At least the more formal clothes. Trent’s more of a bright and light guy.”

Metal nodded.

“So, this shirt?” William asked holding up the mid-grey one, “Or this one?”

“I’ll be really grey if I put on the grey one today.”

“Yeah… You kinda look a little sick.”

“Or just tired and in pain…” Metal chuckled a bit, “I’ll take the red one.”

“Yeah, probably the best choice…” William nodded as he hung the grey one back, “Tie?”

“Solid, dark grey.” Metal nodded, “There’s a small drawer just under that shelf under the shirts.”

William pulled out the drawer and picked up a tie which matched what his son had described. He held it up with a questioning look.

“Yeah, that’s super.”

123123123

“You want any help getting dressed as well?”

Metal frowned a little, before he realized he’d actually need the help if getting dressed was going to go fast enough, “I could use some help getting my left sock on… And getting the pants halfway up to my knee on that same leg.”

“Can’t reach your foot?”

“Not a chance right now.” Metal shook his head as he grabbed one of the socks and put it on the foot of his good leg.

William nodded, took the other sock and pointed to the duvet covering Metal’s legs, “Can I just lift this away?”

“Yeah, but lift it up first. Don’t drag it off, please.”

William nodded and did like his son explained.

“Shit…”

“You knew there were scars…” Metal shrugged a little, completely unphased by his dad’s expression.

“I didn’t expect it to look like that anyway.” William’s eyes were glued to the now old scars on Metal’s left leg, “How? How did they manage to fix that?”

“Poorly.” Metal chuckled, “No… They did a great job. But, it was bad.”

“I can see that.” William looked up at his son, “Why didn’t you stop me when I made rude comments about it after you had the accident?”

“Well, Trent wanted to punch you almost every time we had you over…” Metal chuckled, “I simply didn’t have the energy.”

“Understandable.”

Metal smiled a little, “But you kinda stopped that as soon as you heard about Alex. The last time Trent wanted to punch you was that day. Before we had announced it.”

“Truth be told, I kinda wish he had. Maybe I would have realized how bad of a dad I had been, a little earlier.”

“Like I said, bygones…” Metal smiled, “Let’s not think about it.”

William nodded a little as he prepared to put the sock on Metal’s foot, “Any way to make this as comfortable as possible?”

“Slow.” Metal shrugged, “Sometimes it hurts no matter what, other times it’s kinda okay.”

123123123

Trent carried the turkey over to the table just as Metal hobbled out of the bedroom. He saw his partner struggle to stay upright, even with the crutches, but he wasn’t worried. William was hovering right behind him in case he was about to lose his balance.

As soon as the turkey was on the table, Trent pulled out the chair he expected Metal would sit at.

“Thank you…” Metal smiled as he sat down, “Food smells amazing.”

Trent let his hand brush against Metal’s back, “How are you feeling?”

Metal sighed and looked up at Trent, “Not important, it can wait.”

“I’d still like to know.” Trent sighed.

“I actually managed to get some sleep.” Metal shrugged, “Think it helped a little.”

Trent nodded a little, “Do you need help getting your leg up on the…”

Metal shook his head, “No, I can grip the pant-leg. That’s usually the best tactic.”

Trent nodded, “Need an extra pillow?”

“Wouldn’t argue to avoid one…” Metal admitted.

“Here dad…” Alex ran over with a pillow from the couch.

“Thank you.” Metal smiled as Alex placed the pillow on the chair no one would sit on.

“Do you want me to take your crutches? Prop them up against the wall?”

“It would be nice.” Metal nodded.

123123123

Charlotte loved seeing her son and his partner interact. In her eyes they were made for each other. Kinda similar, but very different at the same time.

Both men had been hardwired to make sure everyone else were safe and okay before they would check in on themselves. She hadn’t known Full Metal since he was a kid, but she sure knew her own son. And from conversations with Susan, she knew they had been similar enough. Trent might have been more fascinated with blood and injuries, and Metal might have been a bit rowdier.

She could see that the best thing for Metal probably would have been staying in bed, and she was sure Trent had suggested they’d call off Christmas, or that Metal could stay in bed all Christmas long.

But she had gotten to know her son-in-law well enough to know that he’d never agree to any of that. The rowdiness from days gone by still lingered, but since life had dealt him a poor hand with his leg injury the rowdiness wasn’t displayed the way it once had been.

She had heard stories. She remembered the first time her son had confided about his latest crush. A fellow SEAL.

Her son had described the man as rough, rambunctious, kinda scary and as the provider of the best kiss he had ever received. Later, he had told her that the man he was falling for had a hard shell, but once he opened up he was the most warm and loving person Trent had ever met.

And in the years since then, she had seen it for herself.

Metal had been stiff and slightly cold the first time she’d met him. But after they’d met a time or two, he let his shoulders down around her. Warmed up. And through the years, it felt like he had turned into somewhat of a second son to her.

Then, almost a decade into Trent’s and Full Metal’s relationship, the couple had been subjected to the second major injury while in a partnership. First it had been Trent’s arm, but that had healed well enough, then… Metal’s leg, which was another story.

She watched as her son placed a hand against Metal’s shoulder once they were done with dinner and dessert and he had removed the dessert bowls from the table. Metal craned his neck to look back up at him. Both had loving smiles on their lips. But she knew Metal was exhausted already.

“Do you want help to get to the recliner?” Trent asked after he had carried Metal’s crutches back to him.

“No, I can do that by myself…” Metal sighed, “But you could make a trip to the medicine cabinet for me soon…”

Her son nodded and let his hand travel up from Metal’s shoulder and up to his silver speckled hair. He let his hand glide through it a couple of times, as he nodded. She knew it was in place of more private display of affection, like a kiss. Then Trent headed towards the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was.

123123123

It took about five minutes after he’d hobbled across the floor before he felt okay enough to relax in his new spot.

“Oh, I just remembered…” William sighed, “I forgot a couple of presents in the trunk. I better go get them.”

“-But you might miss Santa…” Alex pouted.

“I’ll be quick…” William chuckled, “And if I’m too late, I’ll give him a high five when I pass him in the corridor. Okay?”

“You are?”

“If I’m too late to meet him here, then yeah! Of course.”

Metal hadn’t heard any conversation of who would be Santa instead of him, but he figured it would be William since he ‘had to leave’ to get some presents he ‘forgot’.

123123123

He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the joy on his daughter’s face as ‘Santa’ entered the door. She was jumping up and down, unable to figure out what she was going to do next.

He savored the moment his dad sat down on the kitchen chair Trent pulled over and pulled presents out of the burlap sack one by one.

His dad cleared his voice from under the Santa mask, “This one’s to Alex, from dad and papa.”

He kept his eyes on her as she tore the paper off. The smile which spread across her face as she realized what it was.

“What did you get Sweetheart?” Susan asked.

“Fantastic Mr. Fox!”

“Oh, you got a book?”

Alex nodded.

“That was your papa’s favorite book as a kid.” Charlotte smiled.

“I liked it as well.” Metal smiled.

“Dad, will you read it to me?”

“Sure…” Metal smiled, “But not tonight… Okay?”

“We’re not done with the one we’re reading.”

Metal nodded, “Yeah, I know…”

William cleared his voice again from under the Santa mask, “I’ve got another gift here. It’s to… Huh, that’s weird… It says Full Metal… To Full Metal from Alex and Trent.”

He raised his hand, acting like it would be natural for ‘Santa’ not to know who he was.

‘Santa’ looked over at Alex, “Little lady, could you bring this to Full Metal for me. Seems he can’t come here to get it for himself.”

Alex popped to her feet and took the present in order to give it to Metal.

He thanked her, and ‘Santa’, before starting to open the present. “I wonder what it might be…”

He almost laughed as he caught a glimpse of her excited expression.

“Oh, It’s a sweater.” Metal grinned, “Thanks guys.”

“Shining grey…” Trent chuckled.

“Yeah, shining grey.” Metal chuckled, “It’s so soft. I can barely wait to wear it.”

The next present was for Jeffrey, a book on photography, from Susan and William.

When everyone had gotten at least one present, and the present bag was empty, ‘Santa’ said good-bye and left after a quick photo-op.

Then they started opening the presents under the three. Then, after the presents, they made another slight altercation to the tradition. Usually after the presents, Metal would climb behind the keyboard and play Christmas tunes and the rest would sing as well as they could, or couldn’t. This year, his mom played the keyboard, and Trent carried the guitar over to Metal for him to strum along on.

123123123

The evening stretched out. Trent put Alex to bed. The grown ups sat around and chatted for a bit. Metal went to bed early. Charlotte and Jeffrey were going to sleep in the guest room since they came from out of state. Susan and William were traveling back home, since it was a rather short drive.

123123123

“Hey… You still awake?” Trent whispered as he undressed.

“Yeah…” Metal yawned, “Sorry I couldn’t stay up and keep you guys company.”

“Hey… Don’t apologize for that. Your body needs the rest it needs. We all know that.” Trent stepped over and bent down to give Metal a kiss, “And every one of us knows you like to push yourself a little too much.”

Trent stood back up and unbuttoned his pants, ready to take off the last few pieces of clothing.

“Tonight was a great evening…” Metal yawned again, “Even though I’ve been in pain.”

Trent nodded, “Is it just me, or does your dad seem more like a dad every time we meet him?”

Metal chuckled a little, “He’s mellowed out. He knows how to take off the drill sergeant persona every once in a while.”

Trent chuckled.

“Hey, babe…”

Trent nodded.

“Just have to let you know…” Metal smiled, “The food you made… Amazing. -As usual.”

Trent chuckled a little, “Thanks. We definitely have enough leftovers for some A-level leftover lunch snacks tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

Trent nodded as he laid down on his side of the bed.

“Hey, T…”

“Mhm…”

“Come a little closer…” Metal smiled, “I want you on my shoulder for a bit…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Metal nodded and stretched his arm out so he could wrap it behind Trent’s back afterwards.

“Your leg is good enough for that?”

“You’re on my right…” Metal shrugged, “My left leg is elevated and away from my right leg.. As sure as you don’t put your leg that far over my right leg… We’re gonna be good.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure I want to have you against my shoulder.” Metal smiled.

“I could lean my knee against your good leg. Less chance of bumping into your bad one if I don’t cross your right…”

“True…” Metal shrugged.

Trent gently crawled close to his partner and placed his head against Metal’s shoulder.

“I love you…” Metal whispered and placed a kiss against Trent’s forehead.

“Love you just as much…” Trent whispered back with a content sigh and kissed Metal’s chest.


	16. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... My take on Trent and FM's kid needing stitches.   
> I suddenly realized I'm channeling my mom in this one.

Trent was sitting next to his sister, coffee in hand when the relative silence was broken.

“Uncle! Uncle!” his nephew came running towards him, “Uncle! Alex got hurt!”

“How? Did she hit her head?”

“No! Her leg!” his nephew was pale, “She’s bleeding!”

“Oh, okay… Where is she?”

“This way!”

123123123

They were almost by the hill when Alex came stomping towards him, with a bleeding knee.

“I needed help up.” She scowled, looking every bit as scary as Metal could if he wanted to, “I didn’t need you to go get papa…”

Trent chortled before he recovered, “How are you doing, Alex?”

“I hit my knee on a rock.” She shrugged, “Ben freaked out!”

“She’s bleeding!”

Alex looked down at her legs, “So? It doesn’t hurt.”

“Can I take a look at that before you get a lot of dirt in it?”

“As long as I can go back to playing after!”

“Sure.” Trent nodded, “Come on, let’s go inside auntie’s kitchen and take a look.”

123123123

“Owie… What happened here?” Metal asked as he stepped inside the kitchen to get another glass of water.

“I fell.”

“Yeah… Sliced her knee up on a rock.”

“How did the rock do?” Metal chuckled, “Is it in the morgue.”

Alex chuckled a little.

“No, but she scared Ben.”

“Ben can’t see blood.” Alex shrugged, “Wuss.”

Metal had to cover his mouth in order to not burst out laughing.

“No, honey…” Trent chuckled, “Some people… Some people just can’t see it without getting a reaction. They’re not a wuss because of it. Their bodies just sends out bad signals.”

She frowned.

“Like your friend Tristin can’t have milk. She can’t help it. Ben probably can’t help how he acts when he sees blood.”

Metal took a long sip of his water as he watched his partner return his focus to their daughter’s knee.

“Sorry, but I think it would be best if I put a couple of stitches into this after I clean it…”

“Can I go back to playing then?”

“You sure can.” Trent nodded, “Metal, could you go get the first aid kit from the back of the car?”

“Yup.” Metal nodded, then he stopped dead in his tracks, “The back of the car? Isn’t it in the glove box?”

“No, the bare necessities are in the glove box.” Trent shrugged, “The stuff I need for stitches are in the back.”

“Okay…” Metal nodded.

123123123

“I’ll say… She makes less fuzz about it than Sonny when he’s getting stitches…” Metal mused.

“I’m a tough girl.”

“You sure are!” Metal nodded, his eyes darting to where Trent’s hands were covering the four stitches with a bandage to shield it from dirt and everything else a six year old could come into contact with while playing.

“Yeah,” Trent grinned, “You deserve a new plushie toy for this one!”

Alex smiled at the same time as her jaw dropped, “Can I get that puppy plushie?”

“The purple one?” Metal tilted his head a bit.

Alex nodded.

“Sure. Let’s buy it on our way home.” Metal grinned.

“Can I go play now?”

“Yeah…” Trent nodded, “Just, try to avoid anything that’ll need more stitches. Okay?”

Alex nodded as Metal helped her off the table, then she run back out to play with her cousins.

“She’s definitely your kid…” Trent chuckled once he knew Alex was out of earshot.

“Yeah?” Metal chuckled and placed a hand on Trent’s shoulder, “I’d say the same thing about her being yours.”

“Speaking of which… How did you act as a teen?”

Metal’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before he looked over at Trent, “Let’s just hope she acts more like you.”

“I’m not sure we want that either…”

“Oh man… We’re in for it… Ain’t we?”

Trent nodded,


	17. Chicken soup

Metal tossed a good helping of cut up chicken breasts into the soup he was making. From the living room he heard some cartoon playing.

He hummed to himself as he worked. He put in some extra spice, as much for himself as for his two loved ones who were sick at the moment. He liked spicy things, Alex and Trent preferred gentler flavor profiles.

The humming evolved into singing. Low.

He heard some sniffling from the living room, “How are you guys doing?”

“My throat hurts…” Alex whined.

“You know…” Trent paused to sneeze, “I kinda hate you right now.”

Metal chuckled and poked his head around the corner of the kitchen, “Why?”

“Flu…” Trent grouched, “Me and Alex are sick as… While you…”

“Yeah… Colds and the flu usually doesn’t do much to me…” Metal shrugged, “Sorry for my genetics…”

Alex coughed.

“You two hungry?”

“Absolutely not…” Trent croaked out.

“Not even for chicken soup?” Metal looked around the corner and tilted his head, “Because I’ll pour it into you if I have to…”

“Nah, pretty sure I could eat some soup.”

“Will it make my throat better?”

“Good. And yeah, probably.” Metal smiled at his daughter, “And if your nose is blocked, it might clear that up a bit as well.”

“I for one miss being able to breathe through my nose.”

“-And still, you’re less annoying than what my mouth breathers in Alpha were back in the day…”

Trent laughed, which morphed into coughing. “I repeat! Kinda hate you right now.”

123123123

He placed the three bowls on a tray in order to carry all of them over to the couch arrangement at once.

Trent had his feet up on the ottoman, and was covered with a woolen blanket. Alex was curled up next to him, wrapped in another wool blanket.

“Here, chicken soup.” Metal smiled as he placed the tray on the table, “You’ll feel better…”

“Thank you…” Trent smiled a bit, then placed a hand on Alexandra’s shoulder, “Hey, you have to sit up if you want the soup. And you also need to sit up so I can get my soup…”

Alex shivered, nodded and sat up.


End file.
